ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hail to the Hypnosis
Hail to the Hypnosis is the 9th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Ben: Gav, where's your cousin? Gavin: Not sure, he was with us earlier. Rae: Oh, here he comes. was stumbling along, something seemed off with him; Rae waved, but didn't get a response Rae: Well that was rude. Gavin: Is he sleep walking again? Ben: No, his eyes are open. Gavin: What's gotten into him? passed the gang and Gavin went running after him; Ren slammed down the Omnitrix, transforming into Omni-Enhanced Wildmutt and smashing through the bank's wall Gavin: What the- Customer: Um, excuse me, I was in line first. Customer #2: Look, it's Ren Tennyson!! started gathering around Omni-Enhanced Wildmutt, taking photos; Omni-Enhanced Wildmutt let out a powerful roar, sending the customers flying Gavin: Ren, what's up with you? Omni-Enhanced Wildmutt: "roars" Gavin: Reflectum! Wildmutt grabbed the safe's door and tore it out of the wall; some other people walked into the bank and started taking the money Gavin: What the butt! What's goin' on? {Omnitrix times out} Gavin: Ren? Ren: "blinks" W-where am I? Gavin: You're in the bank, and you allowed those people to steal the money. Ren: Are you sure, that doesn't sound like me? Gavin: 100%! Ren: Well, I'm not- Voice: Silence, pet! Gavin: Huh? rapidly turned around and saw a middle-aged woman; the woman was holding a poppet, looking identical to Ren Gavin: Holy chiz! You're controlling Ren!! Lady: Correct you are; allow me to introduce myself, I am Madam Hypno. Gavin: Why are you doing this? Madame Hypno: To show everyone, Ren's true intentions...that he's not a hero!! Gavin: That's a major lie! Madame Hypno: To you, maybe, but I know the truth; now Ren, what time is it? Hypno unzips the poppet's mouth, freeing Ren's at the same time Ren: It's hero time! "slams watch" {flash transformation} Gavin: Ren, fight Madame Hypno's power. Madame Hypno: Impossible, my magic is very powerful. Diamondhead: Alright gang, let's get outta here! grabs the robbers and runs off with them, Madame Hypno following after Madame Hypno: Ta, ta! Rae: Where's Ren going? Gavin: Madame Hypno has him under her control. Rae: Madame who? Ben: Madame Hypno, she's the baddest of the bad, it might be tricky to get Ren out of her clutches. Gavin: Not on my terms. was driving a stolen cop car and was being chased by others; the robbers were shooting out the windows Gavin: Eradiko!! Diamondhead: What're you doing? Gavin: Stopping you, obviously. Diamondhead: You're stupid for trying. {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Huh? What's happening to me? Rae: It's Madame Hypno, she has you under a trance. Gavin: Don't worry, we'll put an end to her. Ren: Ho yeah we will! "slams watch" {flash transformation} Madame Hypno: Puppet, stop playing around and fight 'em! shot water out of his cannons, pushing Rae against the wall Madame Hypno: Excellent work; robbers, hold off the- Madame Hypno could say anymore, Gavin shot the poppets out of her hands, destroying them in the process Madame Hypno: No! Overflow: Oh, looks like you're all washed up! slams the Omnitrix, activating the Omni-Enhanced mode and trapping Madame Hypno in an ice block Omni-Enhanced Overflow: Thanks for saving me, guys. Rae: Anytime. Gavin: I'm just glad we were able to. Omni-Enhanced Overflow: Did you have doubts? Gavin: A few, but we did it! cops picked up the ice block and carried it off; another group of officers handcuffed and dragged away the robbers Omni-Enhanced Overflow: Let's go get some pizza. Gavin: Sounds good. Madame Hypno: "clenched" I'll have my revenge!! Figure: Oh yes you shall. Madame Hypno: What the, who are you? mysterious figure unfroze Madame Hypno and drove off with her in the car Police Officer: Hey, that's my car!! Figure: Soon, the world will know my pain. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Ben Tennyson Villains *Madame Hypno Aliens Used *Wildmutt (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Wildmutt *Diamondhead *Overflow **Omni-Enhanced Overflow Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes